


Favours

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the plea hearing Robert is devastated when he thinks that Aaron actually shot him after all.  He seeks out some comfort in the way he knows best from a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘I thought you’d fallen on your feet. What went wrong?’

‘Don’t. Don’t ask. I don’t want to talk about it.’

 ‘So what about the grand house and all that bling lifestyle?’

‘Connor!’

Robert took a swig from the bottle of beer in front of him. He wasn’t actually supposed to be drinking at all with the pain meds he was on. But right now one beer didn’t seem like such a bad idea.

‘So why did you call me then? Do you need another favour?’ Connor asked.

‘Because I’m not spoiling this …’ He indicated his face ‘…again for you.’

‘I seem to recall it was for five thousand pounds rather than for me.’ Robert corrected him.

Connor had the grace to laugh, rolling his eyes.

‘So what’s the favour this time? I can help with the queer father in law, but you’ll need to look elsewhere if you need help reconciling with the wife. Unlike you, I don’t swing both ways.’

 ‘No, no favours. That’s well and truly over.’

‘No favours? Seriously? This can’t be a purely social call because that would be a first.'

Robert took another swig of beer and looked around. He’d asked Connor to meet him in Bar West. The bar was quite full for a lunchtime. During a week day he knew there was no risk of running into anyone he knows, but he’s slightly wary even so.

Two blokes were kissing at the next table. Robert’s eyes flickered over them and back to Connor, who frowned back at him.

 ‘So what do you want from me?’

Robert voice thickened. ‘I think you know.’

Connor wet his lips and tried to play down a smile.

‘I booked us a hotel.’ Robert went on.

‘So when are we leaving?’

‘Drink up.’ 

On the way to the door someone knocked into Robert and he folded with pain.

 Connor placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him searchingly.

‘I’ve had surgery. I was shot.’ Robert explained.

‘Well that’s quite a life event, Robert. Why didn’t you say before?’

‘You were going to find out soon enough.’

‘Spoilt my surprise then?’ Connor bluffed.

Robert hailed a taxi. When it stopped Connor realized that Robert couldn’t even open the taxi door with his left arm. He helped him and they slid over onto the seats.

‘Was it the wife?’

‘No.’

‘Oh my god. Your lover, then! I’m sorry, that must have stung.’

‘Never mind.’ Robert looked out of the window and shook his head to empty it as Aaron’s words at the plea hearing the day before echoed in his mind. He needed this time with Connor. He needed to put this behind him now.

He turned to Connor and looked at his lips.

Connor winked at him and stuck out his tongue.

The room was plain, but bright and clean. Robert hadn’t wanted to be too extravagant until he was clearer in his head about the future ahead.

Connor took off his shoes and sat on the bed.

Then he smiled.

‘Hi!’ he said.

Robert hesitated, suddenly stupidly nervous after the surgery.

Connor waited for him quietly, watching his face, eyes upturned.

Finally he stood up and moved close facing Robert. Very slowly he moved his mouth forward and placed a brief kiss on Robert’s lips, looking back at his eyes. Then another.

‘Slow, fast, as you like it. I’ll take care of you like I have before.’ He whispered.

He leaned in for one kiss more, this time feeling Robert’s right hand reach up to hold the back of his neck as he opened his mouth and let his tongue flicker against Connor’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> conbert smut so don't read if you think you can't cope with that

 Connor leaned back from the kiss. ‘How long have we got?’ he asked.

‘Why?’

‘Because it matters,‘  Connor answered.

 Robert swallowed because, seriously, how long had they got? How long until this stupid, stupid pain subsided. His mind drifted. How long did you get for attempted murder? Time is a concept he wanted to avoid thinking about. Isn’t that why he was here? He looked at Connor’s mouth instead.

‘I’ll need to get back in the evening. My sister will worry. But we have the afternoon.’

Connor didn’t need to lower his face to hide his disappointment at not having Robert for the whole night. He’s a master at it. Only the slightest flicker in his eye betrayed his feelings.

‘And why would someone leave home knowing they were going out for a fuck and still decide to wear a shirt with so many buttons?’ He quipped.

Connor undid the buttons of Robert’s shirt, leaving it flying open to expose his pale chest with its scattering of freckles. He looked closely at Robert’s scar, ‘My God, Rob.’  He traced the healthy skin under the scar tissue with a gentle finger, then above, pinching at the nipple suddenly, so that Robert sucked in his breath between his teeth.

 ‘It’ll fade quicker than you think.’ He murmured.

‘Will it?’ Robert asked.

Connor moved behind him.

 He reached round from behind to unfasten Robert’s trousers, pulling them down to his knees. Then he slid a hand into the front of Robert's boxer briefs, and pulled them down too.

From behind he pressed against him. The material of Connor’s trousers rubbed against Robert’s bare arse. And then next to the material, he felt Connor’s hard cock released against his skin. From nowhere there was cold lube against his hole and then Connor pressed in and fuck, he was filling him already. This was so much faster than he’d expected.

Robert bent slightly and pushed back taking him in further. ‘Fuck, yes!‘ This was his first time since surgery, actually this was his first time in a very long time. He needed this. He wanted this to clear his head.

Connor reached in front to take Robert’s cock in his hand and stroked him quickly in time with his thrusts. He took him to the edge and then he waited, bringing him back and then stroked him faster again to take him higher.

This felt so good, Robert thought. He’d made a good decision. He felt light headed. After a while he started to moan much too loudly.

And Connor pulled out, grinning to himself, shaking his head.

‘Robert, there is no one else like you.’

 Robert turned and watched as Connor removed the condom from his cock hanging hard in front of him. He pulled his shirt over his head and took off his trousers and underpants and socks, winking at Robert.

He then helped Robert out of his clothes.

‘So I’m taking care of you.’ Connor said.  ‘Like I promised. Now, on the bed. On your back.’ Connor instructed him. ‘Open your legs for me.’

‘You coming back in?’ Robert growled sulkily, voice thick with desire.

Fucking with Connor is something like fucking a sibling. Not that Robert ever has, not that his mind hasn’t wandered there though, dwelling on Andy’s toned backside and six pack but the thoughts are pushed away as fast as they’ve been allowed to form.

Fucking with Connor is like fucking a sibling, because they’ve been at it for years but it never stops feeling dirty and hot. And there are agreements and disagreements.  And while there’s no progression, not even time seems to pull them apart.

Connor knelt between his legs and manipulated them into position.

‘You coming back in?’ Robert asked again impatiently, his chin on his chest looking at Connor’s cock. His stomach was already streaked with pre-cum.

‘How badly do you want it, Robert?' Connor teased.

He leaned up and kissed Roberts lips, affectionately, laughing.

But, suddenly Robert pushed him off.

‘Hey’ He objected ‘We’re not boyfriends. It’s just a favour.’

Connor backed away gracefully, back onto his knees. He exhaled and looked far away.

They both waited.

 ‘Sorry.’ Robert said.

He’s done it again. He knows it. Pushing people away.

Connor shrugged and went down on his cock with his mouth.

Robert’s mind drifted to Aaron. He could pretend this was Aaron couldn't he? If he closed his eyes.

All at once he grabbed Connor by the hair gently and pulled him up and up so his face was in front of his eyes. Connor’s lips were red and wet. But it was his eyes that Robert wanted, his fuck me eyes with long lashes staring straight at him. Robert pressed against his mouth hard and pushed him back away.

Connor opened him up again, poking a finger into the hot space. Pushing his thighs up and open again. He slid on another condom.

‘You’re going to like this.’ He said.

 It’s what he always says and it made Robert smile because he knew it was true.

As Connor’s cock started to thrust inside him Robert began to moan loudly again. He would come like this and then later he would get Connor to ride him before he goes back to Emmerdale.

Robert came so sweetly. Connor controlled his thrusts again and again and again and at each thrust Robert rode a wave as he spilled onto his stomach and chest. After Robert had done Connor pulled out and taking off the condom he came over his fist adding to the cum on Robert’s stomach. Robert turned his face and drifted.

‘Thanks’ he said. ‘That was just what I needed.’

Connor allowed himself to smile.

 

 ‘Do you want to pay me, then?’ Connor asked as he helped Robert get dressed again at the end of the afternoon.

Robert looked at him shocked.

‘Never. You’re not my whore. We’re friends, aren’t we?’

‘I was only joking. It was a favour.’ Connor winked.

‘But I can still use the hotel tonight, can’t I? I’m guessing you made a night’s booking, if that’s alright with you.’

‘Sure.’ Robert went to the door. ‘And thanks again. It was great. I feel good.’

‘So call me again when you like.’


End file.
